Cheater: Not so Innocent
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Everbody knows Kagome as pure, innocent, and forgiving. How much wrong can she do? You have no ideal. Ever heard the phrase Good girls are just bad girls they just don't get caught? Well, Kagome gave this phrase a whole new meaning. Review. L8er rated M
1. Chapter 1

_Cheating Has Many Forms_

_Chapter One_

_Cheating leads to Trouble or Not_

"What are you doing?" I tried to ask strongly but my voice cracked giving me away. Hojo smirked "You have to be kidding me? You're seriously scared."

"How am I suppose to react? We're in the school after hours breaking into a file cabinet to get answers to this Friday's test. And your surprise that I'm scared?" I explained not believing how incredibly stupid Hojo was.

"Relax, Kags. You act like we're going to get caught."

I rolled my eyes "well maybe getting caught is a risk I don't want to make," I hissed hating the fact that he called me Kags. Only my friends called me that and everyone knows it annoys me.

Hojo pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and began to pick the lock on the file cabinet "Look, we are not going to get caught. The only person that stays in this

school after hour is the janitor and he's always on the second floor listening to eighties music. Besides its not like I never did this before," he explained.

I was shocked "what do you mean that you did this before," I yelled furious.

"Kagome, sshh you're going to get us caught," he said fiercely. I scowled, defeated "fine, but you have to promise after this to get A's the right way."

"I promise," he said exhaling "Kagome you can be quite difficult. Do you know that?" he asked shaking his head.

I laugh "but yet you love me anyways," I said with a smirk.

"Boy am I stupid," he said jokingly. Again I rolled my eyes "ha ha," I replied sarcastically. There was a small click and Hojo pulled the cabinet open causing a small squeak to fill the room. He began flipping through files.

I was growing impatient with each flip "Come on baby hurry up."

He ignored me and kept flipping "Hey we have a pop quiz Thursday for Geometry," he said.

"Yay, something else for me to fail." I said sarcastically again for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"You really need a confidence boost…found it," he said pulling out a file and his camera phone. I sat on top of the file cabinet next to him curious at what was the next step. "I have confidence but between dance, volleyball, drama, and school it's really hard."

He snapped pictures of the first page then the second "You're always so busy. You know what you should do?"

"What?"

He tucked the file safely back in the cabinet, shutting it, and locking it back. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You should take a week off from school and spend some time with your boyfriend," he said.

I laugh "Where's the fun in that?" I asked smiling.

He laughed "I guess you won't know with that attitude," he replied giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled and kissed him again but more passionately as both hands

went to his cheeks. His hands still around my waist moved lower so that he was rubbing my thigh. Lack of oxygen forced us apart. He smiled grabbing my hand

"let's go." I nodded jumping down from the file cabinet and following swiftly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheating Has Many Forms

_Cheating Has Many Forms_

_Chapter Two_

_Cheating leads to passion_

Hojo pulled up to my house and turned off the car. Neither of us moved but I felt a connection pulling towards him. I felt like kissing him and never coming up for air.

Next thing I knew, Hojo crossed over the passenger seat and pulled me into his lap. He slid his hand down my cheek and kissed my ear. My heart was beating hard and fast as his hands slid up my shirt. I wanted him and I didn't want to wait I grabbed his hand to stop there roaming.

"Let's go inside," he agreed pushing the car door open he helped me out. I could tell he was ready to by the look in his brown eyes. Walking to the door was

difficult the way he didn't want to let me go. Once we reached the pale green door he pushed me against it kissing me passionately only leaving my lips to kiss my

neck. I dug for the key in my pocket still kissing him fumbling to stick it in the door. Finally the door opened with a click. "Living alone had its advantages," I thought

to myself as I led Hojo up the stairs. Reaching the room Hojo made no hesitation as he opened the door, threw me on the bed, and climbed on top of me. Not once

taking his lips off of mines. I quickly pulled off his shirt struggling with his jeans. He laughed as he took them off; his boxers went right along with them. Before I even blinked my clothes had disappeared. After that I was with Hojo in a way I never imagined.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I woke up this morning everything rushing to my head. I remembered the curling of my toes, my nails digging into the sheets, and the biting of my lips. Even the

sound of his moaning, and his name slipping off my lips was stuck in my memories. I smiled he was mines at last. He looked so peaceful in his sleep I kissed his

cheek then got up. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans I escaped to the shower. Turning the water on, I watched the steam rise from the hot water. Stripping out

of what I had left I entered the shower. I sighed n relief as the hot water relaxed and uncoil my muscles. The steam brought sweat to my face but I didn't mind.

The water took all my worries with it down the drain. Soon, the hot water began to cool and reluctantly I got out. Drying my hair, I looked at the foggy mirror and

wiped it. I examined my face intensely feeling as if something change since last night but nothing was standing out. My slanted almond shaped eyes were still the

blue that everyone loved and my lips were still pink and full. My tan complexion was still well tan. I sighed and slipped on my clothes. I brush my teeth then left the

bathroom. Entering my room again I laughed seeing Hojo sprawled over the bed snoring loudly. I didn't want to wake him up so I tip toed down stairs and began cooking breakfast letting my thoughts wonder.

"I can't believe it. I'm no longer a virgin. Surprisingly it didn't hurt like my friends said it would. Guess I was just lucky. Maybe I should tell Sango when I get back to

the Feudal Era. Inuyasha should come get me today," My thoughts froze as I dropped the egg ignoring the shattering goop that flew everywhere. "Inuyasha's coming," I said to myself aloud.

Then an all too familiar voice yelled my name from the well house. Any other time I would be happy to hear his voice but at the moment I only dreaded it. Soon an irritated Inuyasha walked through the front door.

"Wench, you heard me calling you and what's with the mess? You're such a klutz," he said in an inappropriate tone. I was angry but I knew it wasn't the time for our daily routine.

_Daily Routine_

_1. Inuyasha says something stupid_

_2. I try to correct him_

_3. He gets mad_

_4. I get mad and yells at him_

_5. He gets really loud_

_6. Sit him and walk away_

_7. Repeat until Inuyasha gets huge headache and decides to leave me alone_

So instead I smile shocking Inuyasha "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Inuyasha is it possible you can go wait for me in the well house while I get my bag?" I asked as politely as possible.

He grimaced "If it gets you to stop acting weird," he replied heading back to the well. I released a breath of oxygen I didn't know I was holding. I ran up the stairs

hoping Hojo wouldn't get upset with me for leaving him. I entered the room and there he was fully dress sitting on the edge of the bed. He lifted his head acknowledging my presence.

"Who's downstairs?" he asked curious. One thought went through my head:

_What have I gotten Myself Into_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: _"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Inuyasha is it possible you can go wait for me in the well house while I get my bag?" I asked as politely as possible.

He grimaced "If it gets you to stop acting weird," he replied heading back to the well. I released a breath of oxygen I didn't know I was holding. I ran up the stairs

hoping Hojo wouldn't get upset with me for leaving him. I entered the room and there he was fully dress sitting on the edge of the bed. He lifted his head acknowledging my presence.

"Who's downstairs?" he asked curious. One thought went through my head:

_What have I gotten Myself Into_

_Cheating Has Many Forms_

_Chapter Three_

_Not Quite Dodging the Bullet_

I was speechless, my mind was working at such a fast pace I became dizzy. Then a good ideal hit me. Stalling until an excuse hit me.

"Hey baby your up."

"Yea, I woke up about five minutes ago. Hey. is someone downstairs? he asked curiously. I inched over to my dresser and began pulling out clothes.

"Oh that... yea my cousin. He just wanted to tell me that... my aunt is in the hospital," I explained.

"That's funny I thought you mom was an only child."

I froze "She is. I meant my great aunt," I blurted out.

He smiled "That makes more sense," he stood up "So do you want me to bring you to the hospital?" he asked rabbing his keys.

"No," I yelled. He looked at me his eyebrow raised.

I cleared my throat "Um... I mean you can't because... she's in America and that's why my cousin here he's ging to bring me," I said then said to myself "yea that

excuse works perfectly."

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked sadness filling his voice and I hated it.

"Not long. Hopefully just a week," I said piling my clothes in the bag then swinging it on my shoulders. I kissed him on the cheek and walked to the door. I didn't

get that far before Hojo grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to his chest kissing me passionately. I didn't realize until he kissed me how bad I been longing for

his touch. Soon he pulled away ending the kiss too soon.

"Now you can go. Oh and I love you," he said.

"Are you trying to convince me to stay?" I asked curious.

"No why?" he retorted.

"No reason. I love you too," I said and left.

Walking to the well I began to wonder why Hojo wasn't as sad as I thought he would be. Maybe he didn't want me to worry. What if he wanted me to leave? Wait... What am I thinking? Hojo would never cheat on me. He loves me I know he does.

I slid the well door open and walked in

"Inuyasha," I called as I looked around he was no where to be found.

"INUYASHA!!" I yelled louder still no answer.

"Hmmm Owsauri (sorry if I spelled it wrong," I said flinching as I here a loud thud.

"Wench, what was that for?," he yelled lifting his head from the floor. I cocked my head to the side "Were you trying to hide from me?"

Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms "That's none of your buisness. Let's go," he retorted as he walked to the well. I only rolled my eyes and followed. I stood next to him waiting for him to jump first. He didn't move. He wrinkled his nose.

His face was hard and his eyes looked indifferent as if he was thinking really hard.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked puting my hand on his shoulder. He flinched but made no effort to move.

"Kagome," he finally spoke "you smell... different," he said then without warning he jumped and disappeared in blue lights.

I didn't understand what he meant until I said it to myself a couple of more times _"Kagome you smell... different."_

My heart skipped a beat but began pounding erratically. I put my hand over my chest to slow my heart but it did no help.

"He knows," I thought. I dropped to my knees tears spilling from my eyes.

"I didn't mean for Inuyasha to find out. I didn't want to hurt him," I said aloud hoping Kami would hear me and rewind time so none of this happen.

More tears streamed from my face I was now crying uncontrollably. "Why?" I cried out but no answer came. How could I tell Inuyasha that I'm sorry. How?

Still no answer came to me.

I put my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around me and cried, letting out all my frustrations. I knew I would have to face Inuyasha sooner or later but I

chose later.

"Inu... yasha,... I'm... sor... ry," I managed between my sobs hoping he would hear me. I ran out of tears to soon, my heart still felt heavy with guilt. Against my

own will I grabbed my bag and jumped into the well.

_Cheater: Not so innocent_

Megumi (author): poor Kagome. But she derserved it.

Kagome: Hey! What's that suppose to mean

Megumi: It means you can't have your cake and eat it to

Kagome: Not like me and Inuyasha were together

Inuyasha:(enters)

Megumi: Speaking of the devil

Inuyasha: Kagome how could you sleep with Hojo?

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Megumi: Wait... we have to save some drama for the next chapter.

Kagome: But...

Megumi: No buts. See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cheating Has Many Forms_

_Chapter Four_

_Maybe We Could Still Be Friends_

As I climbed out the well I saw no trace of Inuyasha, as if he didn't even exist. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and headed toward the village. "Why am I feeling bad for Inuyasha, he

isn't innocence either so why was he so upset. You don't see me holding a grudge against him always running to Kikyo. He is not going to ruin my best week ever. I'm with Hojo not

Inuyasha and he's all that matters," I said aloud trying to convince myself. It worked but I wonder how long it would be before I broke down in tears again. I approached the village

my feet begging to turn back but I kept moving forward. Knowing Inuyasha he wasn't even there. Probably somewhere pouting this made me feel better as I reached the hut. I took

a deep breath trying to calm myself before I was greeted by my friends. I stepped inside the hut eyes close waiting for an embrace or happy greetings, but nothing came. I opened

my eyes and gasped the hut was empty except for Inuyasha in the corner staring at me in disgust as if I was a horrid spider demon. I was frozen I didn't move my lips parted as if I was about to say something. For once, I was speechless. He sighed "Kagome how could you?"

"What?!?!?" I yelled furious causing Inuyasha to jump "how could I? How dare you even ask me that? You don't control me Inuyasha. I love Hojo." I finished as hurt filled his

expression "but I thought you… loved me," he stuttered. My eyes softened at his words and so did my response "I did Inuyasha but… how could I still love you after you repeatedly

broke my heart leaving me for Kikyo. I love Hojo and Hojo loves me and I wouldn't give that up for anything. Inuyasha you're like a big overprotected older brother to me and

wouldn't you want me to be happy?" He looked away from me "Kagome I didn't know you felt like that, I'm sorry." I smiled and I hugged him and pecked him on the cheek he

blushed "What was that for?" he asked. I laughed "That's for everything you did for me. Thanks Inuyasha" I said putting my hand out "Friends?" Inuyasha stared at my hand then

grabbed it and smiled "Friends," he said and stood up. Hands still held tightly together we walked out the hut to go find the others. This was and always will be the best week of my life.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I know this chapter was super short but I've been busy and I guess a short chapter is better then no chapter at all, right? SO please review and hope that my next update won't take as long as this one.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?!" I practically screamed in Sango's ear. She laughed, "Don't be ashamed Kagome. Everyone knew you to be perfect for each other." Oh gawd Sango thought me and Inuyasha were together. We only held hands!!

"Wait a minute! Who is everyone?"

"The whole village, the group, and Kaede! I bet even Naraku knew!"

"But we're not together!" Sango's eyes widened then she laughed again, "Sure you guys aren't! And I actually like Miroku when he's being perverted." I stood up and brushed the dirt of my skirt, "Well Sango if you don't believe me I suppose this conversation is over." Sango opened her mouth to say something then closed it and smiled.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called I turned. There he was a few feet away I walked over to him and ignored the staring Sango.

"Do you sense any shards?" I looked around waiting for that weird pulsing sense and nothing. I shook my head. He sighed, "Then we should keep moving." I agreed and walked back over to Sango to grab my things.

"Inuyasha is so in love with you," she whispered. I wanted to laugh but I noticed she was being serious.

"Again. What are you talking about?"

"Did you not see the way he was looking at you? It's so romantic!" I laughed, "No he doesn't Sango! We're friends and that's it." She shook her head and stood up as well, "What I'd give to have someone look at me like that!"

"You already do."

"Who?" she sounded so absolutely clueless that I had to laugh at her, "Miroku." She blushes a deep red, "Not that lecherous monk," she mumbled.

"I bet you feel the same way," I said to myself more than her.

"No I don't," she stuttered, "Don't try changing the subject! We're on you and Inuyasha. He is so in love with you. You just won't admit you feel the same way." This time I just walked away from her. Later on I realized I could have ended the conversation sooner by just saying, 'I'm in love with someone else.' It was true. I mean I lost my virginity to Hojo so I have to love him! Right? I watched Inuyasha as he and Shippo fought over a fish they caught. I didn't say 'sit' I just walked away. What the hell is wrong with me?

--

Inuyasha and Miroku

"Inuyasha what's going on with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked. They were walking in the woods to make sure no unexpected threats were waiting to pounce.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Inuyasha folded his arms in front of him and sniffed. Nothing.

"Well you were holding hands," he began.

"Is there something against holding hands?"

"No… but what if you hurt her?" Inuyasha stopped, "How can you hurt someone by holding hands?"

"Aren't you and Kagome together now?"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why would you think that?" Miroku sighed. Did Inuyasha really have to be difficult? But he already knew the answer.

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome don't need to hide it. I understand that you have needs but I don't think you should lead Kagome on like this."

"What are you talking about monk?"

"Inuyasha are you not still in love with Kikyo?" Miroku asked solemnly.

"That's none of your damn business," Inuyasha spat, "Besides Kagome is with someone."

"What?!" Miroku said surprised. He stared wide eyed at the hanyou with his mouth opened.

"Yea I found out today."

"Well that changes thing so you could just forget all that stuff I said early."

"Hmph," Inuyasha agreed and the two walked back to camp in silence.

--

'_I love Hojo, I love Hojo, I love Hojo,'_ I chanted to myself before looking up at Inuyasha, 'I love…… Shit! What the hell was I saying again?' I can't be falling for Inuyasha not while I loved Hojo especially when Inuyasha loved Kikyo. I would always be second when it comes to him but Hojo treats me like his whole world… sometimes. Then other times he was charming me with his boyish immaturity. He was perfect. He was perfect… for me, right?

"Kagome?" Oh god he's talking to me. Aw hell was I blushing?

"Yes," I squeaked only lifting up my head a tiny bit.

"What do you think?" Sango asked.

"About what?" I said lifting up my head fully.

"You weren't listening?" Inuyasha scoffed, "Figures. You're so worthless."

"Well I'm sorry if I have other things on my mind, Inuyasha," I snapped.

"I bet you do," he said shooting me a meaningful look. I blushed twenty shades of red before becoming angry as hell. From the corner of my eyes I saw Miroku and Sango shake their heads exasperated.

"Inuyasha! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit boy!" I screamed and watched as he hit the ground with a sickening thud. I instantly felt sorry but instead of apologizing I growled and walked away. Stupid ass dog never learns.


End file.
